


Desire, I'm Hungry

by celticrose91



Series: The Sound of Silence [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Sex, couple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticrose91/pseuds/celticrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a scene floating through my head. First time writing any sort of BDSM anything so go easy on me.</p><p>Also, I don't own any of these characters or any of that nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire, I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts), [Arikitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/gifts).



> This is a gift work. Gifted to simulacraryn in hopes of brightening your day. Gifted to Arikitteh in hopes of the same and I owed ya one!

It had been a rough day. Fuck it had been a rough weekend come to think of it. Nat wasn't sure what in the hell was going on with her relationship with Randy but there was something going on. All they had been doing was bickering and bitching and fighting. Then they ignored each other until finally one of them brought up the disagreement again and they were off. 

It was a damn good thing that they didn't have Alanna that particular weekend.

She was currently in the kitchen where she'd decided to angrily wash the dishes. They had a dishwasher and Nat could've easily just thrown them in there for cleaning but where was the fun in that? It certainly wouldn't help her pissy attitude. She wasn't even really sure what they were actually arguing about really. She just felt so.....tense. Like she needed to lash out. 

She was scrubbing hard on a particular plate when she felt a large hand on her right hip and fingers twisting through her hair. She felt a light tug at the nape of her neck and then a sotto voce. "I want you upstairs in the bedroom and in position in fifteen minutes. I think it's exactly what we need to get rid of whatever this is. Wouldn't you agree?"

She had been angry with him but there was just something about his dominant persona that just made it all melt away. All it took was the strength in his grip, the tug, and the voice in her ear to make her start to slip into the space she needed to be in to play. 

Nat had never thought she'd be into this sort of kink but it turned out, she came to it quite naturally. It was a need the two had discovered a few months ago. They hadn't realized the missing piece in their sex life until they started doing it. Both had talked to some mutual friends in the life and they'd helped them through instruction and demonstrations. Eric and Raya had been a big help along with a couple other friends of theirs. 

"You may answer." Nat had learned not to speak without permission. That punishment hadn't been fun. When playing like this, she waited until he told her she was allowed to speak freely. She wasn't the only one who'd taken so well to this. Randy was a natural dominant. 

"Yes, Sir, I think it might be exactly what we both need." It was strange that neither one had thought of it sooner. They hadn't been able to be together this way for at least over a week and it seemed to subconsciously getting to them. With that, he released her so she could prepare herself. He turned and left the room, expecting to her to do as she was told. Nat wiped her hands off and set the dishes on the drying rack then walked out of the kitchen. She let her mind play through different scenes in her head which helped her sink into the mindset she needed. It had taken practice but she'd figured out how to do it. 

She moved up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. She had a few more minutes before he would join her. She did a few stretches just because she wasn't sure what exactly they would be doing. She then stripped out of her clothes and kneeled on the ground. She set her knees slightly apart and let her hands rest on them, palms up. She let her head dip down and she let her eyes rest on the ground. Nat breathed in and out as she let herself sink into her mind.

She wasn't sure how many minutes went by but she heard his footsteps enter the room. She knew better than to look up at him until she was told to do so. So she waited. She heard him moving around a little but still she waited. 

"I feel better already just seeing you like that, girl." His voice had an edge of a growl to it that sent shivers down her spine. He gripped her chin and tilted her face up and she drank in the sight of his dark blue jeans and bare sculpted chest and beautifully tattooed arms. Her soft brown eyes met his bright blue ones and she swam in them. His dominance washed over her and calmed her. Any thread of her anger was completely torn away in that moment. This is exactly what they'd needed. 

He leaned over to take her hand and gently pull her up. Randy led her over to the bed. Before really starting, he pulled her naked body close and kissed her with an overwhelming desire. It ignited that flame deep inside and she could already feel her lower parts preparing for him. After a few moments he pulled himself away and caressed her cheek softly, showing his love for her. "Bend over, hands flat down on the bed and don't move."

She quickly did as he said, knowing better than to hesitate. That punishment had also not been fun. Randy moved to stand behind her and drew his fingers lightly down her back and ass then knelt down. He lightly smacked her butt which made her jump slightly. He put pressure on her legs, telling her to move them apart some more. She did so and then he brought his mouth to her most sensitive area. She moaned as his tongue slowly tease her. "Quiet, now. I'd hate to have to stop." His command made her shut her eyes tightly as she focused. She hated when she had to be quiet but knew it would enhance her senses. 

He teased and licked and nibbled until she thought she'd go insane. Then he stopped and stood back up. She bit her lip in order not to groan in frustration. That wouldn't end well for her. He moved around and picked up something that had been on the bed. "Open." Nat opened her mouth and Randy popped in the two balls. It wasn't the first time they had played with the Ben Wa balls and they were honestly one of her favorite things. He knew that which was probably why he did it. This scene was for both of them after all. 

After a moment, he held his hand back out and she gently rolled the balls out of her mouth and back into his palm. He moved them around for a moment before moving behind her again and slipping the balls inside her. Nat had to bite her lip again to not make a sound. She still hadn't been told she could do so. He squeezed her ass and groaned softly. "You have such a perfect ass. You've also had a smart mouth the last couple days. I think something needs to be done about that." He smoothed his hands over her ass again and then smacked her left cheek and then her right. 

He continued the spankings, getting harder as he went though not ever reaching punishment level. It was just the right kind of pain that she wanted and needed and desired. The balls pulled and teased with her every smack and it pushed her mind over the edge. She held on to the pleasure and fought herself to not let out a sound. Her fingers gripped the sheets as she absorbed every feeling he created in her. 

Finally after he felt he'd gotten his point across, he pulled the balls out with a gentle tug. Nat couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the sensation. "Ssshh. Just a little longer, Red." He knew how hard it was for the usually vocal woman to hold it all inside. The use of the nickname gave her the strength to hold tight. Randy pressed his lips to her spine for a moment before speaking again. "Are you ready for my cock, girl? You may answer."

Finally! "Yes, please, Sir. I need your cock. Please make me cum, Sir." He had wound her up tight and she needed a damn release. He chuckled softly, knowing what he had done to her. He was ready as well but had enough control to not let it show. "You may speak freely now and you don't need to ask for permission. Let me hear you, beautiful." With that, he quickly eased his jeans off and sheathed himself slowly inside her. They both let out a low moan as they finally joined together.

Randy moved slowly at first until she started bucking her own hips towards him, encouraging him to go harder. Faster. She needed more. He understood and gave her exactly what she wanted. He grunted with his thrusts and made her cry out in pleasure. He reached down and entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her towards him and making her arch her back. She whimpered and moaned for him as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm. Her body vibrated with the force of his thrusts. 

He reached around her front and started playing with her clit, making her scream. It didn't take much more encouragement before her climax crashed violently over her. She screamed his name and he followed soon after. 

Nat came down from her high and found that Randy had pulled her close and supported her weight, despite reaching his own orgasm. He lifted her up and set her on the bed then joined her. After a moment, he spoke with a grin on his face. "Well I feel much better now." The red head burst out laughing as she laid with him, forgetting all of their fighting. 

Sir always knows best.


End file.
